


A hole in my heart where you're supposed to be

by Jaygotfizz



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaygotfizz/pseuds/Jaygotfizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is getting married tomorrow, but that doesn't stop him from fucking Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hole in my heart where you're supposed to be

Louis threw his head back against the wall, eyes closed as he moaned loudly. His arms were wrapped around broad, muscular shoulders as a face was pressed into his neck. Harry. The man had picked him up, Louis' legs thrown over Harry's arms as he was pressed into the wall, Harry thrusting into him with all of the anger and intensity inside of his body. "Don't fucking stop, don't you dare stop." Louis moaned, whimpering when Harry slammed their lips together. "God, still so tight. Things haven't changed since high school, have they?" Harry grunted as he thrusted deeply. This was wrong. This entire situation was wrong. Harry was getting married tomorrow, to someone that wasn't Louis. This isn't how he should repay the woman that picked up the pieces that Louis broke. Louis had broken up with Harry and disappeared without explanation after high school. He's decided to pop up less than 24 hours before his wedding with an explanation. Just the thought angers Harry. He drops Louis onto the expensive hotel bed, flipping him onto his stomach and pulling his ass up, sliding back in. His hands gripped Louis' hips tightly, dimples popping as he concentrated. Whenever Louis moved away, he'd pull him back and thrust even deeper. "You're not going anywhere. Stop running from it." Harry growled, tangling a hand into Louis' hair. Louis wasn't going anywhere at all, having no choice but to take it as Harry destroyed him. Louis gasped and let out a sob at Harry's harsh pulling, begging for him to pull harder. "I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm so sorry." He apologized over and over. He doesn't quite know what he was apologizing for, whether it be for leaving Harry all those years ago, or for trying to move. "You can't fucking run from this, from me. Not this time, Louis. You're going to take it." He pressed Louis' face into the pillow to muffle his moans. "You can feel me, can't you? Can feel me so deep inside of you. This was what you wanted, isn't it? This was your goal when you showed up here. To get a last good fuck from me before I'm officially married." He said dryly. Louis was speechless. This wasn't actually the motive when he showed. He came to give Harry the explanation he deserved before it was too late. "Look at you, was just begging to get fucked, to be used." Harry slid his hand up until it was wrapped around Louis' throat, squeezing. Then Louis was coming. He gasped, body seizing up as his orgasm tore through him. Then Harry was coming as well. Harry pulled out, getting up. Louis sat up moments later and watched as Harry pulled his pants up, buttoning them and looking for his shirt. Louis got up, gripping Harry's arm, only for Harry to snatch away from him as if he were just burned. "Harry-" he began, but stopped in his tracks once Harry glared at him. "Don't." Harry said darkly, buttoning his shirt back. "This never happened, do you understand?" He snapped with cold eyes. "I'm leaving." He says, shaking his head and walking toward the door. Then he stopped. He opened the door and looked back at the naked boy watching him with hurt eyes. "And Louis," he began, pressing his lips into a tight line. "Don't come to the wedding." He says, looking forward to keep himself from looking at Louis. He walked out and closed the door behind him.


End file.
